


A Song and a Smile

by Aedriane



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: "Starman" by David Bowie, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song and a Smile

It was bright and sunny that day, so Sarah Jane decided to ask Maria and Alan over for lunch in the garden. They had accepted without hesitation, which made her very happy. While she was making the preparations, she decided to listen to the radio. Since Luke was out until lunchtime, he wouldn’t be pointing out contradictions and things in the lyrics, like he had a habit of doing sometimes. As she was mixing a pitcher of lemonade, a song that she hadn’t heard in years started to play. She hummed along because she always thought herself rubbish at singing.

_There’s a starman waiting in the sky_  
_He’d like to come and meet us_  
 _But he thinks he’s blow our minds_

Sarah Jane laughed a bit at that, thinking just how true it was. Then, she began to think about one specific starman. She wondered where he might be at this very moment. He could be on a planed far, far away, or he could be running around London, chasing a creature from the other end of the universe. No matter where he was, she knew he was having a great adventure and helping someone who needed him. Those thoughts made her smile and do something than she never would see herself doing.

“There’s a starman waiting in the sky. He’d like to come and meet us, but he thinks he’d blow our minds.” She sang along with the radio, smiling, as she moved around the kitchen finishing her lunch preparations.

From the living room, Luke watched intently, wondering why his mum was singing and moving so enthusiastically. Nevertheless, he smiled to see her happy.


End file.
